


Acceptance Issues

by Chosca



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, implied bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosca/pseuds/Chosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall just doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance Issues

"Niall."  
  
Niall looked up, pulling the earbuds out so he could hear what Louis had to say. The older boy shrugged his shoulders, pointing briefly at a sign, all the way down on the ground outside. The girls had been waiting there for god knows how long, but right next door to them were another group of people. People with signs and pamphlets and wristbands and t-shirts. People asking for equality, apparently. Even as high up as the boys were, they could still see the bright colours.  
  
"Maybe you could give them a couple words when we leave the hotel," Louis suggested, itching his beard thoughtfully, "Y'know, like, for encouragement? Some friendly advice."  
  
Niall stared at his bandmate, puzzled. Louis watched right back, awaiting some kind of response. "What's that supposed to mean?" Niall asked quietly.  
  
"Cause you're...you're like, gay or summat."  
  
Niall went right back to staring, dumbfounded. Wait, what? The thought made Niall chuckle some, but his eyebrows remained lowered in confusion. Where on earth did he get that idea from?  
  
"I'm not gay," Niall snorted, "I mean I'm not against it...if you're into that sort of thing I guess."  
  
Louis cackled, to Niall's surprise, shifting upright on his chair to slap himself on the knee. The perplexed Irish fellow itched the back of his neck, waiting for an explanation.  
"Don't act like an idiot, mate."  
  
Niall's expression remained unchanging. "I'm not, though."  
  
Louis covers his face with his hand, giggling uncontrollably. Niall frowned; he couldn't see anything funny about this. He wasn't gay, for fuck's sake. Wasn't that obvious? He fancied and dated girls, not guys. So what if he hung out with Harry more often. Didn't mean shit.  
  
"What the fuck's so funny, Tommo?"  
  
"Okay," Louis said, as though he was agreeing to Niall's previous statement and ignoring the most recent one. He couldn't seem to stop laughing to himself as he got to his feet. "Okay then."  
  
Niall's face fell as Louis left the room, and the confusion sunk back in. They really truly thought that? But...it didn't make sense. Not to him.   
  
\-----  
  
Harry grunted, shifting Niall up against the wall of the toilet stall and holding his thighs tightly. Niall broke free from their steamy kiss to breathe, throwing an arm around Harry's neck for support as he lifted his weight to wrap his legs around Harry's body.   
  
"Get this...ah...!"  
  
"Hmm?" Harry mumbled, sucking carefully on Niall's throat. Into his clothed crotch he grinded, deep and hard, tearing a sharp gasp from the both of them. Much like what he did on stage...but with a lot more enthusiasm. The corner of Harry's mouth twitched as he listened, in turn catching Niall's attention.   
  
"Was talkin' to Louis today...never guess what he told me."  
  
Harry squeezed Niall's thigh, nodding against his neck, pressing kisses down to his collarbone. "Yeah?"  
  
Niall moaned, a brief sound broken in half by a breath. "He thought...like he actually assumed I was gay."  
  
Harry hid his face in Niall's neck and huffed out a laugh. It took him by surprise, Niall's complete and utter seriousness on the matter.  
  
"Shit! That tickles!" Niall yelped, attempting to wriggle away without success. "It's funny right? Like," he giggled, slapping Harry on the back, "Me! One of the queer lads!"  
  
Harry shook his head, lifting it to look at Niall. He couldn't wipe the smirk from his lips if he tried, as Niall began unbuckling his belt.  
  
"Yeah, that's _hilarious_."

**Author's Note:**

> everyone seems to understand but him rip  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
